The Sage of Eight Eyes
The Sage of Eight Eyes Is a fabled Ninja from history that has been immortalized by stories told throughout the centuries. Though originally the Sage was a member of the Soma clan, he, along with three others, became the most powerful being in existence, and this group came to be known as the Eight Sages of the Eye. Through out the many stories the name has been altered into the Sage of Eight Eyes. History Covah and Heiko of Seimon were born into the Soma clan as conjoined twins, and as they grew they exhibited strange abilities, such as the ability to split into two fully functioning people and merge back together. This ability then became known as Attack of the Twin Demons. Their branch of the Soma Clan was banished from the Rice Field country out of fear of the Twins unnatural abilities. Covah found he could control the earth around him and developed various earth style jutsu, while Heiko could control the wind and created various wind style jutsu. being the first of their kind and the most powerful of their clan, they quickly became the clan leaders. A New Land Each of the countries started experiencing similar cases, and soon the Daimyo of these countries realized the perks to having these 'Ninja' on their side and had villages made as a peace offering and sign of allegiance of the Ninja to their country. Covah and Heiko eventually left their village, and joined others, only to leave again all the while leaning the jutsu created by the ninja of the other villages. This pattern of joining villages, learning jutsu and leaving was continued untill there was nothing left to learn, and the two grew bored, so they decided to settle down one last time and founded their own village. Onimakegakure Covah started construction of the village, while Heiko searched for powerful ninja to recruit. Their goal was to plunge the land into chaos, and start up a Great Shinobi War. They allied themselves with a member of the Uchiha Clan named Taro and his newly formed village of Ankokusato, with promises of half the power of the Ten-tailed beast. Taro was weary of The Soma twins, but decided that the power he could gain was worth the risk of being betrayed. Together they captured the Ten-tailed beast, but instead of splitting the power as they had agreed, Covah forced one of Taro's underlings to perform the Dead Demon Consuming Seal on Taro to seal both their souls away, then sealed half the Ten-tailed beast into himself and the other half into his brother, Heiko. Though the village never had more than eight ninja, it quickly became the most powerful of the shinobi villages. The eight members of Onimake bound themselves together with an unknown sealing jutsu giving them a form of omnipresence, it was this entity that gave them the name of the Eight Sages of the Eye, and in turn, the Sage of Eight eyes. Category:Characters Category:Fannon Category:Sages Category:Legendary Category:Past Era Player Characters